Mark of War
by CatchingWind
Summary: After a girl fuels the war of the century, the ghosts and humans are up to their heads in problems.  Friends become enemies, last resort weapons are unleashed, and loved ones are killed in the action. Who will prevail? DISCONTINUED READ INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, readers! I have a couple of questions that I really need answered! So, I'm turning this into a little contest, okay? I am really curious about the meaning of the following abbreviations:**

**OC**

**OOC**

**AU**

**The first person to give me the answers will be a character in one of my upcoming stories, but you have to leave me a name (a real one) to use. Please? I know that I should know these, but I'm semi new, so… yeah. Anyway, here's my NEWEST STORY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! By the way, Danielle is NOT (for once) Danny's sister in this story, but she is really close to him (NOT LOVEWISE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, although I am a huge phangirl. Of course, there are a million others out there who are probably wishing on the evening star to own the show…**

Prologue: Explanations

_Neutral POV~third person_

Three years ago, the citizens of Amity Park ran the hero Danny Phantom out of the town in fear of him. The infamous halfa took refuge in the Ghost Zone, where many ghosts took pity on him. He lives with them still today.

Three years later, the same citizens of the same city need a hero's help, but they don't have one. Now that they are pleading for the ghost boy to come back, the ghosts (including Phantom himself) got infuriated at their actions. A war is brewing against these two different races, and one girl is going to be the start of that war.

Who knows what the outcome will be…

**Sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be out very soon (like in maybe an hour soon)**

**For those of you following my other story, I am working on the final chapter, but I am having trouble putting my ideas into words, so it may take a while. Thanks for your patience!**

**Kudos!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say here… except here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom. Got it? Good.**

Chapter 1: Frienemies

_Danny's POV~first person_

I stretched and yawned to Ember calling to me that breakfast was ready. I stumbled into the hall and into the kitchen, still half asleep. Now, Ember being a ghost, she doesn't need to eat, but me being only half ghost, I need some food to keep me going. Not much. Just a little. Ghosts do need to drink a lot of water since they are made up of ectoplasm. Plasma is basically a bunch of water with some other stuff, so you get the idea.

"What's the schedule?" I wondered out loud, transforming in the process. It's pretty annoying since every time I go to sleep, I change from ghost to human.

"Not sure. Guess we're just gonna wing it, dipstick," Ember replied. I smiled at the nickname she'd kept for me, though she used it in a friendly way these days.

"Awesome." I heard a noise like a rocket outside, so I flew out to check it out. I slapped my forehead when I saw the Specter Speeder racing towards the island quickly. I waited for the question that I knew that they would ask.

The Speeder pulled up, and Sam and Tucker hopped out, all older now. I held up a hand to stop the inevitable.

"For the last time, no, I will not help you. They chose to kick me out, so I'll stay kicked out. You know, word is spreading around here, and the ghosts are started to get aggravated with human behavior," I said to them, my two former best friends. I hang out with Skulker a lot these days, practicing aim and hunting down the Box Ghost, though he's kinda friends with me, too. But it's in a friendly way, ya know? Everybody here in the Ghost Zone gave me a home when I lost mine. I befriended them in return.

Sam and Tucker gave me exasperated looks. "Please, Danny? We really need you and-"

"It's the same thing every time, guys! I'm getting sick and tired of it! You've been at it for the last month and the answer has always been the same: NO!" I said, my voice raising higher and higher with every sentence. I was fuming now. "Just go and tell them what I've been telling you for a month okay, and STOP BOTHERING ME!" I yelled, pushing them back into the Speeder and sending it off.

When they were gone, I stormed off into Ember's home again. Well, as much as you can storm when you're flying.

Ember looked at me with concern. "Anything I need to take care of?" she asked me, polishing her purple and aqua guitar.

"How about hypnotizing the people into not asking me for my help every day?" I said, making my way back to my room.

"On it!"

"It was just a suggestion! Don't take it seriously!"

_Danielle's POV~first person_

I stood in the rapidly growing crowd with my arms crossed. I had traveled all the way from Paris to come to this thing, because it involved my cousin. I don't ignore family. Well, I'll ignore Vlad, but that's different. And who do I see but the man who tried to use me himself standing at the podium.

"We are gathered here today to discuss the matter of our city's fate," he said, a hint of fear in his voice. I almost laughed out loud. The great fruitloop is afraid? Impossible. I continued to listen.

"There must be some way to get the ghost child to come back and help us, despite the fact that we turned our backs on him three years ago," he said shakily. I stiffened. The people had run him out? And they were expecting him to just forget that and help them? I was infuriated at this behavior. I began pushing my way up to the front. I am now grateful for my youth and size.

The Specter Speeder approached the stage, and two teenagers hopped out. I recognized them as Sam and Tucker. Vlad turned to them and asked them a question. "Any luck?" They shook their heads no in response.

I jumped up onto the stage and pushed Vlad out of the way, addressing the audience.

"_I _know why he won't help ya'll!" I shouted, sounding more confident than I felt. This took the audience by surprise, but I pressed on.

"You chose to run him out of town! Why would you ever do that? He was trying to actually _help_ you guys!" My voice was elevating. I was furious and on a roll. There was no stopping me now. Except for the random voice that yelled out "Are you related to him?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes. I'm his clone." A collective gasp went up through the crowd.

"LIAR!" somebody shouted to me.

"Oh yeah? I can prove it," I replied, quickly going ghost. This caused more chatter in the audience. Another voice approached me.

"So you'll help us?"

That was the last straw. I exploded. "_HELP_ YOU? Why would I _help_ you after you ran my cousin out of town? I can't believe you people! You are so selfish and you only think of yourselves! He's not going to forget that you did a horrible thing to him and help you! So why should I?" With that, I made my way to the Ghost Zone to have a conversation with the half ghost in question.

**Yeah, a filler chapter in a way… but it is essential, if you think about it. The REAL action will start to pick up later on, but for now I need to set things up. Please review! I'm eager to see what you think! Update will most likely happen tomorrow, depending on how long I make it**.

**Byebye!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, don't have much to say. Oh, and congratulations to nivogirl for answering all of my questions first! I'll use you in my next story, which will hopefully be out today as well as the sequel to Phantom Burning Up. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**P.S. PP is not in existence, although the citizens do know of Danny's halfa status.**

**P.P.S The time in which the actions are happening may change abruptly, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! :)**

**Zoe**

**Bookninja15**

**Aslan333**

**OwlheadAthena**

**Meli31295**

**Nivogirl**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Danny Phantom as long as I live. At least, I don't think so… but who knows? 8)**

Chapter 2: Beginnings

_Valerie's POV~first person_

I understand Dani's love for her cousin.

I mean, three years ago I helped Phantom save her. I never knew that she had such a big temper. I guess if I were in the same position, I would too. But I'm not. She called us _selfish_! We're not selfish! That's why I hunt these ghosts. They think that they're _so_ much better than humans. I'm not going to let them stand in the way of our town getting saved! I marched my way right up to the podium. Didn't matter now, considering that Dani had interrupted the town meeting. I swung myself onto the stage and walked up to the stand, almost yelling into the microphone.

"See? This is why all ghosts are evil!" I prompted to the crowd.

"Amen to that!" Mrs. Fenton shouted. I smiled.

"If they think that we're selfish, then we should show them that we are much more powerful than them! I say we go to war!" The crowd roared in approval. I smiled, a plan instantly forming in my mind.

_Danny's POV~first person_

I wondered what my former friends thought of me now.

I refused their request for a reason.

The people of Amity Park really only thought about themselves. How could they expect me to just drop the fact that they'd run me out and come help them? Ridiculous.

I decided to confront Skulker about it. He might understand. I let Ember know I was going out and began flying off to the island, thinking about what I was going to say. All thoughts fled my mind, though, as a green ectoblast soared over my shoulder. I watched it disappear into the distance. Then I frowned. Charging up a blast of my own, I turned to see who wanted to pick this fight. At first sight, I immediately relented, the green ball in my hands dying away. Then a black and white figure knocked into me.

"Ohmygosh, Danny! I'm so sorry!"

I struggled to get up, and then my eyes widened in recognition.

"_Danielle?_"

_Danielle's POV~first person_

As I flew off to the Fenton Works, I cursed to myself. Why did they have to be so misunderstanding, so selfish, so… I don't know, imperfect?

Racing through the Ghost Portal in the Fenton's lab, I began shooting ectoblasts at an empty void. The anger was boiling inside of me. I just had to get it out somehow. I wasn't sure how fast I was flying, but it was faster than I have ever before. It felt… right.

I shot another one into nowhere, but as I quickly approached, I saw that my blast had almost hit a familiar figure. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop myself quickly enough, and I ran into him. I saw who I'd hit and all rage fizzed away. Guilt filled its place.

"Ohmygosh, Danny! I'm so sorry!" I said frantically, trying to apologize without making him annoyed. He slowly got up and stared at me in recognition.

"_Danielle?_"

_Vlad's POV~first person_

Daniel was disappointing me greatly.

I thought for sure his heroic instincts would make him feel sympathy and he would help us.

Apparently, I was wrong.

As soon as Valerie announced that we should go to war with the ghost race, plans instantly began taking place. Jack and Maddie Fenton, along with Valerie, took charge of most of it, coming to me for things that needed my consent or help. Everyone seemed to forget about the fact that our town was in danger. I contacted the GIW league, who contacted the President, who then contacted the entire country and then the whole world. Pretty soon, all 6.1 billion people were cooperating with each other to defeat these 'putrid prototypes of ectoplasm' **(A/N I think that's right, tell me if I'm not)**, as Jack would put it. Yes, I, the great Vlad Masters, was working with Jack Fenton. Impossible, I suppose. I'm going to have to get someone to cover for me.

Since I am part ghost myself, I've been debating telling the ghosts about the ambush that the humans are creating, and even joining their side. But I've decided not to. Who knows what they would think of me then.

Only three people are not compiling with these actions taking place: Jasmine, Samantha, and Tucker. Of course they would hesitate. I have a feeling that they may join the ghosts' side, too. Only one way to find out.

I flipped my plasma screen TV on and tuned it to my security channel. A camera was positioned inside of each of their homes. Now, I could tell what they would do.

Well, I could if they were actually there.

_Danny's POV~first person_

Dani and I spent hours catching up. She told me of all her experiences around the world, and I told her about my time living in the Ghost Zone. We laughed and cried together, as if we were siblings. As we were approaching Ember's residence (I was planning to get one of my own soon), I heard an all too familiar sound. My upper torso whipped around to see the Specter Speeder racing up to us. I slapped my forehead. "Not again," I murmured. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz hopped out.

"Danny! Er, and Danielle, apparently. Anyway, the humans are planning of going to war!" Tucker tried warning me.

"And… why should I care?" I asked, a little puzzled.

"Because they're going to war with the ghosts!" Sam said, shaking me by the shoulders, trying to get it into my head.

"_What?_ But why?" I said, confused to no return.

"Valerie."

Figures she would begin this ordeal. "How do I know you're not lying?" I said, suspicious of their warning.

"Because we're joining your side, Danny," Jazz told me. "We're joining the ghost side."

_Jack's POV~first person_

Why is it not bothering me that I'm going to war with my own son?

Not sure.

But one thing is true: the ghosts do not know what they have gotten themselves into.

Madds and I, plus that Valerie chick, began running around, making orders, creating weapons, et cetera, going to Vladdie when we needed it.

Humans will overpower the ghosts.

We are better than them!

NOBODY makes a meat puppet out of Jack Fenton!

_Danielle's POV~first person_

I was surprised at this news.

Valerie had started this all?

_The_ Valerie that had helped save me from Vlad?

Random thoughts swarmed into my fifteen year old head. I had no idea what to make of this situation.

"Because we're joining your side, Danny," a girl who I figured was Jazz, based off of Danny's stories, said, "We're joining the ghost side."

That was good news. We would need all the help we could get if we were actually going to fight the human race.

"We should see Clockwork about this…" Danny muttered, looking off into the distance. "He could tell us if that's a good idea or not."

"Are you kidding? I say we get a military ready immediately! Who knows when they will attack?" I shouted.

"We need to be logical about this," Jazz cautioned us. "We need to make a plan AND a military."

"Skulker would be the one to talk to, then," Danny advised. "I'll show you the way."

_Neutral POV~first person_

The two sides started planning.

Ghosts at humans.

Humans at ghosts.

Their resentment for the opposite race blinded them from the fact that the world might crumble due to this war.

Conflict is brewing…

The end is just beginning…


	4. Chapter 4

**Me= still here, but sick. Haven't gotten the chance to update cause I couldn't get on the computer, but I've had this written for a couple of days. It's kinda a filler, but I'm having serious writer's block and I need ideas!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed me!**

**ProneTwoInsanity- **_**Thank you very much! Sorry about the POV changes, but I thought it would be cool to see it from a bunch of people's vantage points. I'll try and be better about it…**_

**Aslan333-**_** I am updating! Here!**_

**Bookninja15- **_**Haha! I probably would've laughed at that line too! I hope it does keep getting better!**_

**Hellbreaker- **_**I don't think it's wrong. If I weren't writing this, I would want the humans to lose too. I guess those three are pretty much like the ghosts, never even thought of that. Things will kinda clear up between Danny and his three teammates in this chapter, so please read!**_

**Mandolindoodler- **_**Hmm… well now I have somebody who likes the POV changes and somebody who doesn't… this is gonna be hard.**_

**ElenaxoxoSilber**

**Zoe**

**OwlheadAthena**

**Meli31295**

**Nivogirl**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Butchy?**

Chapter 4: Planmaking

_Neutral POV~ third person_

And so it began.

Not the war itself, but the plans.

Every war has to have two sides that have devised a plan, right?

But they were plans to destroy one another.

Everyone on the same side ended up producing a truce to work on the beginnings of this terrible nightmare.

Jack and Maddie Fenton, Valerie Gray, and Vlad Masters ended up leading the human side.

Danny and Dani Phantom, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, and Tucker Foley ended up leading the ghost side.

Both leader sets were clever, vicious, and agile. They would do anything to win against the opposing race.

Even hurt the ones they loved most.

_Danny's POV~ first person_

"Okay, so we need sentries at all of the entrances and exits to and from the Ghost Zone, manmade or natural," I said to the enormous crowd of ghosts that had gathered to hear me. I was completely wracked with nervousness. I'm seventeen! I can't lead an entire army of _ghosts_! Not that I don't like them, but still…

I pulled the InfiMap out of my pocket and slapped it on the table in front of me. "This is vitally important to our side. It will help us keep track of the portals and such, since they disappear and reappear frequently. We can't let the humans get this, or we'd all be in grave danger. They'd know of every passage in existence. We'd be ghost toast for sure," I finished, looking to Sam for support. I'd somewhat made up with them since they were on our side for this war.

"We'll need all the volunteers we can get to guard the portals. Any takers?" she announced, stepping up beside me. About fifteen percent of the crowd raised their hands or tentacles or whatever they could. "Alright, good!" Sam said encouragingly. She gestured over so Tucker and Jazz. "See them to get your assignments." At this, I tossed the InfiMap to Jazz. I could trust her with it better than Tucker.

"Now, about our starting forces," Danielle began, pacing back and forth in front of me. "We'll need some of the weaker ghosts up front so that we can overpower the people in the end. We'll take them by surprise! I've taken the liberty of creating a scale to rank yourselves on your power. If you'll look up at the screen behind me, you need to study it and place yourself somewhere on the scale, but quickly please. And please be honest! That means you, Boxy!" she exclaimed as the Box Ghost's expression fell. "Let's do this thing!" she said energetically, filling the place with an excited buzz.

For the first time in three years, I felt truly happy. Maybe things really would work out for our side, after all.

_Maddie's POV~ first person_

I bit my lip nervously as I wandered my home, mixed emotions blowing around in my poor, confused head. This was giving me a migraine.

I fumbled around for the aspirin while I debated the pros and cons of the war we were pushing ourselves into. Yes, it would be nice fighting against those malevolent beings and proving our superiority, but could I really hurt my own son?

_Just don't aim for him,_ I told myself matter-of-factly.

Shouldn't it be as simple as that?

_Vlad's POV~ first person_

There were hundreds of ways to go about the mess of creating an army and such.

I could form a committee with myself in it, or I could just hand off the responsibilities to people that were not me.

I chose the latter.

For the sake of everyone in the world's life, the Guys In White force was playing a big part in this whole ordeal. They distributed weapons alongside the two Fenton adults (Jack was positively thrilled). We gave everybody weapons based on their age. Everybody got a Specter Deflector to protect them, but that was the only thing children under twelve and adults over seventy five got, for fear something might happen to them if given weapons. People fifty to seventy four and children thirteen to seventeen got small, less powerful ectoguns, while everyone else in between got a larger one.

I was most definitely anxious. Everybody was looking up to _me_. The time I get to be in charge and very famous, and I'm not enjoying it.

Maybe Daniel was right.

Maybe it's not all that it's cracked up to be.

_Neutral POV~ third person_

They each have their own ways.

The two very different forces, working together within their own species group.

One lone ghost had not attended the assembly the young halfa had called.

He sighed and closed his little window of time.

If only they knew the trouble that they were going to create within themselves.

He left to go deliver certain somethings to certain someones.

**Sorry for the shortness and sorry for the filler. Things will hopefully start to pick up soon. I do need ideas, though! Review them to me!**

**I am also dying with unknowing-ness. If you are reading this, please leave me something! Even a dot will do! I really want to know who's reading this, and it's KILLING me! I opened my email the other day and got a lot of favorites/alerts for this, but I had no idea who it was! It's really simple, just click that little button right down there!**

**Cookies and candy for anyone who guesses who the lone ghost was!**

**-dani (Daniella)**

**PS The story featuring nivogirl is out! Called "A Turn of Life"! Please check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why have I not updated in so long? *shrugs* Cause I've had writer's block and I've been focused on other stories. So sorry!**

**Also noticed that I changed the rating to 'T' and changed the genres to 'Horror' and 'Tragedy'. Don't let that keep you from reading though! I enjoy seeing reviews from reactions to the chapters!**

**Had 12 reviews before Chapter 4, now have 21! Thank you so much!**

**OwlheadAthena (on her phone!)**

**Spiders Claw**

**Gothsamphan14**

**ProneTwoInsanity**

**Blood of the Dawn- PS Thank you so much for your idea- I think I'm going to use it because that will be sooooo much easier!**

**Hellbreaker**

**Rosebird333**

**Meli31925**

**Itsbeenasecret**

**Aslan333**

**Bookninja15**

**Mandolindoodler**

**ElenaxoxoSilber**

**Zoe**

**Nivogirl**

Chapter 5: Fight or Flight

_Neutral POV~ third person_

A person who Dani guessed was Chinese leapt at her, bearing a Fenton Foamer, which had been upgraded to instantly waste ghosts at the touch of its ammo. She did not hesitate to whirl around and shoot him with her silver arrow. It caught his side, causing him to fall to the ground and writhe in pain.

Bulleting up into the sky, she searched the war grounds for Danny. He was nowhere to be seen in the chaos of the fighting. She saw horrible things: dead bodies, bloodied grounds (both human blood and ectoplasm), discarded weapons, people and ghosts sparring with each other, ghosts dissolving into nothing after being shot with deadly weapons.

It was all too much. Had she caused this war? Probably. She felt bad because she had most likely been the cause of Jazz's and Jack's deaths, plus millions of other people as well. Same with the ghosts. Desiree, Technus, and the Lunch Lady were all gone, along with hundreds, thousands, no millions of others she couldn't even name. Danielle was overwhelmed by the whole of it, and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Danny, who was twenty three miles away, was completely unaware of Dani's affliction as he steadily fought with Valerie, sword at gun. Pink blasts came at him rapidly, but the white haired teenager kept deflecting them with his blade. Both of them had droplets of sweat pouring down their faces, but neither was giving up easily. Valerie was in her infamous red and black outfit, and Danny was in the silver and black protection gear given to him.

"What is it with you and your kind?" Valerie screamed, her shout almost lost in the war surrounding them.

"You guys were the ones who started it!" Danny retorted, deflecting another blast from Valerie's gun. Swiftly swooping down, he snatched the sleek, chrome gun out of the huntress's gloved hand and made it disintegrate into ashes with his ectoplasmic energy. Valerie roared in fury, then yanked out a less powerful one, wildly sending blasts into the air.

"Why did you even become a ghost? You knew I hated them all along, didn't you? Yet you just had to be different. You had to show off your fancy schmancy ghost powers, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Valerie screamed, losing her mind to blind anger.

Her remarks and questions caused Danny to become infuriated. "I didn't choose to become a ghost, it was a stupid accident! Why can't you stop holding grudges!" he shouted back, running on pure adrenaline. He shot down, knocking the new gun out of Valerie's grasp and pinning her to the ground. He raised his sword in the air, ready for the final blow. The seventeen year old huntress clenched her eyes and teeth closed, preparing for death.

But the same aged ghost boy faltered.

He remembered how much he had liked her back in his freshman year. How he had dated her, how they'd been strong friends. Memories caused him to lower the gleaming silver blade and rise off of Valerie. The girl opened her eyes, confused. Danny rose into the air and gave her one last word of conversation.

"Just be glad you're lucky today. Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky and somebody will kill you instead," he shrugged, zipping off to find Vlad. He was mad at the older halfa too. _I won't hesitate to kill him,_ Danny thought with vengeance.

Sam ran her hardest after the fleeing figure of Dash. The former quarterback had always been more athletic than her, but she was gaining on him quickly. That was most likely due to the fact that he had twisted his ankle severely during a previous battle. _This should be easy,_ the teenager thought, grinning madly.

She felt the bullet before she heard or saw it.

It caught her in the leg and lodged itself between the knee and the mid-thigh. Sam cried out in agony as blood flooded the ground, painting a violent picture. Her pursuer came upon her and did not hesitate to shoot her squarely in the heart, ending her life.

**You weren't expecting that, were you? I did warn you though that the timeframe could change abruptly. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Once again, if you are reading this, leave me a little something to let me know that you are actually following this or reading it! Even if it's just because you have nothing else to do! And a very sincere apology to ProneTwoInsanity for making this chapter kind of short!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	6. Chapter 7

**I'm dead, aren't I? *everyone nods slowly* That's what I figured!**

**I knew some of you would have an OMG reaction to that last chapter. I just kinda wanted to throw you off ;D**

**Thanks for reviewing all the same! I don't have time to reply to them this chapter, but I promise I will next chapter!**

**Aslan333**

**Sora amaterasu**

**Bookninja15**

**Joker of Hell**

**Meli31295**

**Idontknow742**

**Hellbreaker**

**Frostphantom**

**Spiders Claw**

Chapter 6: Weaponry

_Neutral POV~ third person_

Danny was smiling.

After the citizens of Amity Park had run him out, he was positive that he would never smile again. Sure, once in a while he would give an artificial one to make ghosts think that he was fine, but this one was a real one.

The ghosts were buzzing about, pushing each other out of the way to read the power scale so that they could rank themselves. Skulker was walking up to the seventeen year old halfa to clap him on the back.

Just as the mechanical hand touched the boy's shoulder, time instantly froze.

It was unexplainable. If you asked Danny or Tucker or any other person there, stuck in time, they wouldn't be able to describe it to you. It was as if you were in that state where you are vaguely aware of things going on around you, yet you are half asleep. But it was basically indescribable.

The next thing Danny felt was a sudden weight near his stomach. He looked down to see a charm strung on a purple silken ribbon. It took him a moment to recognize what that charm was. Then he looked up and saw a familiar purple robed ghost, grasping a staff with a clock on it. His face was sober. This obviously was not a visiting moment.

"What's wrong, Clockwork?" Danny asked, confused as to why the time ghost would pull him out of the course of time to tell him something. It was clearly important.

"Um, could somebody please tell me what's going on here?" a feminine voice asked impatiently. Danny whirled around to see Danielle, hands on her hips. She was just as confused as the older boy was, maybe even more.

Clockwork nodded, his expression as solid as a rock. "Ah, that is right. You do not know me, young one. I am Clockwork, the ghost of time. I have just pulled you out of time so that I may have a word with you," the ancient ghost explained patiently. "I also come with gifts for each of you."

"I'm guessing they're not the gifts you get on Christmas Day," Danny muttered under his breath. Then he spoke louder so that the other two could hear it. "Lay it on me."

"You have difficult times ahead of you, both of you. I have seen it. I myself am not getting involved in this war you are creating, but I am willing to help you," Clockwork announced. He pulled a purple-gray sack out from behind him and opened it up. Fishing around inside, he finally found the thing he was looking for. "Ah yes! For you, Miss Phantom," he said amiably, pulling out her gift.

Danielle took the objects in surprise. She now held in her hand a sleek bow and arrow set. The bow was pitch black and strung with silvery thread that glistened in the dim light. There were silver details on the bow. The quiver was black with a silver strap, and opposite the strap was a familiar symbol, the one that the two phantoms wore on their ghost outfits. Inside of the quiver were twenty-four arrows exactly. Each was silver, with black details. **(A/N I know nothing about bows and arrows. Don't get mad at me)** When the girl finally got over her shock, she stared at Clockwork, flabbergasted at why she was receiving such a lethal weapon.

"I don't know how to shoot an arrow!" she cried, worried now instead of confused or shocked.

"Do not worry. You will learn in the very near future. And as for those arrows, they will not run out. They will replenish on their own. As for you…" Clockwork began, rummaging around in the sack again, focusing on Danny now. The time ghost pulled out another object and handed it to Danny.

He had the same reaction as his cousin. He was baffled. For now, he held a short sword, about one and a half feet long. It was so short, one could consider it a dagger. The grip on the hilt was black, and the crossguard and the pommel were silver. The pommel was a solid version of the infamous 'DP' symbol. The outer edges of the blade were a glimmering silver, while the inside was a pure, dark black. The blade and the point were sharp. It would be so easy to walk up to someone and stab them in the heart…

The older halfa shook that thought from his mind, then stared at Clockwork. He spoke only two words.

"But why?"

Clockwork sighed and looked down. "I cannot tell you that, Daniel. I just hope for the best for you. I do not want to see you going down without a fight. I'm counting on you," was his reply. He turned sadly to go back to his lair. Then he paused and reached into his sack one last time. He pulled out something neither kid could see.

"I'm not forcing you to use this, but it may be a wise decision. It is your choice," he concluded, tossing the item behind him. Danny fell forward to catch it. By the time it was safely in his hands, Clockwork had disappeared, but time had not started up again.

Almost instantly, Danny recognized the item.

"A Fenton Thermos? But why-" he began, but stopped abruptly when he felt raised bumps along his palm. Slowly, he turned the Thermos around as Danielle peeked over his shoulder. When the older kid saw what those bumps were, he gasped in horror. He recognized the shape instantly.

Dark Dan.

**I promise things will get longer and more detailed!**

**You know the drill by now! Review if you're reading!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	7. Chapter 8

**YES! *celebrates happily* I don't have writer's block! *dances badly***

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**O.O- **_***adds mark to 'Ghost Side' list* I'll have to remember that! *panics***_

**Bookninja15- **_**I didn't know that was a cliffhanger! Here, here! Now you can see what happens! *types quickly***_

**Aslan333- **_**You know what? I was thinking of Narnia as I was writing that chapter, but no, I didn't mean for it to be like that! Good observation!**_

**Meli31295- **_**Yay! Here's ANOTHER chapter! 8D**_

**Gothsamphan14- **_**Sort of flashback… but yes! I hope it's getting good! I'm somewhat insecure about my writing…**_

**Disclaimer: *struggles against chains* Let me go!**

**Dan: Not until you say it!**

** Me: *sighs irritated* FINE! I don't own you!**

** Danny: What about me!**

** Me: Oh my gosh! Can't you people leave me alone?**

** Dan and Danny: No.**

** Me: GRRR! I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah! There! HAPPY NOW! *puts on scary face***

** Dan: … We should run now…**

** Danny: Right behind you! *Dan and Danny run away as I chase them angrily***

Chapter 7: Second Chances

_Danny's POV~ first person_

As soon as I recognized the face, I freaked out.

I turned it over and over in my hand repeatedly, feeling the grooves the imprint of my worst enemy's face made, debating my choices.

I began with the lethal weapon Clockwork had given me. I'm seventeen, why should I be given a sword? I don't even know how to use the thing! The only two times I have ever had something to do with a sword were three years ago- at Halloween and when Pariah Dark broke free. Even then, I didn't use them as weapons, I just messed with them. I don't know any strategies on sword-fighting. Do you just hit someone with it, or is there a certain way you swing it? I've only used modern weapons, and they're ghost weapons at that. Nothing like this. I gripped it in my hand so tightly that if I could see my skin under my glove, the knuckles would be white. Suddenly, I felt a tingle run up through my arm and through my body to my head. As soon as that rush of energy touched my brain, it was filled with knowledge on what to do, when to use certain moves, et cetera. It was amazing. I took a few practice swings with it just to be sure that I knew what I was doing. Everything felt fitted- the weight, the movements, everything.

"You're a natural," Dani mumbled humorlessly to me, somewhat jealous at my weapon. She held up her quiver full of arrows. "What am I supposed to do with these things? I'd rather throw them than take this stupid thing and shoot them at someone!" she complained as she picked up the bow, stuck an arrow in it, and shot the arrow cleanly across the room. I gaped at this. She must've had the same effect I'd had. I turned around to see her staring at where the arrow had landed. Slowly, as if in a trance, she walked over and picked it up, carefully putting it in the quiver and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Apparently you're a natural too," I retorted back. I had to struggle to hold back a smile of triumph.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered, now annoyed. At this sentence, I couldn't hold my smile back any longer, so I had to let it out, along with a few giggles. Dani's neon green eyes shot a glance at me, and I instantly shut up and put my serious face back on. She made her way over to me, her weapons now worn comfortably on her back.

"Alright, Mr. I'm-Better-Than-Everyone, what's the big deal about this?" she asked me, picking up the feared Thermos.

"Everything…" I whispered, all cockiness gone. How could there not be a big deal out of this? This sadistic person murdered hundreds of people and he actually enjoyed it. He killed my human half and stole Vlad's ghost one, causing him to become evil inside and out. He's my worst enemy, my feared nightmare, you name it. If Clockwork hadn't helped me, I would be on the way to becoming the most notorious, bloodthirsty ghost on earth. I wouldn't be standing here right now, holding this Thermos. My future was hopefully protected against him but you never knew…

_"__**I'm**__ still here. __**I **__still exist. Which means __**you**__ turn into __**me**__."_

His frightening words echoed through my head. Was that true? Am I really turning into him? Almost too fast, like a boulder slamming into my gut, a horrible thought hit me.

What if this war was my turning point?

I tried to shake these thoughts from my head, but they stayed there. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I began to shake violently when I remembered those horrid couple of days filled with time travel. I thought of my older sister, who'd secretly helped me get through those tough times. My eyes shot up to see her frozen figure, pointing to the InfiMap and talking to a few ghosts who were peeking over her shoulder. What would she tell me to do?

Nah, she's not reliable. She'd probably tell me something cryptic that I would have no idea what it meant, then she would tell me to figure it out on my own. I loved her, but I couldn't trust her.

Tucker? He probably wasn't the best choice either. Pretty much in general, considering his characteristics. He would try and make a joke out of it and then get depressed when I told him that it wasn't the time.

That left Sam. She would most likely be my best choice. First she would try and tell me that 'no matter what everything will be okay' or something like that. But then she would tell me how she truly felt and not what I wanted to hear. That's one of the many things I like about Sam. Her personality allows her to be honest and not cheesy. I don't know why, but I admire that. I found myself staring at her when I felt a sudden weight in my free hand. I looked down and smiled when I saw another time charm. _Thanks Clockwork, _I thought silently and gratefully. Dani got a confused look on her face, and I probably would've too. Pendants don't just appear in people's hands. But I didn't take the time to explain everything to her. Instead, I walked over to my Gothic friend and carefully slung the charm over her neck. I could trust her.

"Ahhh!" were the first words out of her mouth. Or maybe it was words. I don't know. But she virtually tripped over herself, stumbling to the floor in surprise. She looked around at the frozen bodies in amazement.

"Wha…" she began, but couldn't say anymore.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" I reminded myself in a 'duh!' moment. "You haven't been through this kind of thing yet."

Sam held the pendant part in her hand in confusion. "I thought these kept you in the time period you were in…" she thought aloud.

"Well, sorta…" I started to explain, instinctively rubbing the back of my neck. "The pendants can be used either to do that or to pull you out of time. It's confusing I'll admit that."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Dani mumbled irritably, not too keen on the fact that I'd left her out.

"I was focused on other things," I retorted back, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at her. Childhood calls, ya know?

"Like that Thermos right there?" she asked me, pointing to the discarded Thermos. A chill ran down my spine. Sam frowned in confusion, then walked over and picked it up. When she saw the imprint on it, she gasped and dropped the metallic object as if it were flaming hot.

"Is that…" she whispered, wondering if her prediction was true.

"Yes. Sadly," I replied, picking it up once again.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Dani whined.

"In a minute," I muttered impatiently, focused on the Thermos now rather than the two girls surrounding me.

_"You've given everyone else in your life a second chance- why not you?"_

Should I… should I give _him_ a second chance?

**Somehow, although I don't like him, all my stories end up having Dan as an important character. What is wrong with me?**

**Good news: I had to watch "The Ultimate Enemy" again (before I'd only watched it once!), and it didn't seem as creepy the second time around! I'm squeamish, alright?**

**Bad news: I watched it at 12:30 last night, when it was dark and creepy, so I had a couple of nightmares. I said I'm squeamish! C'mon, I know you are too!**

**Your choice: should Danny free Dan or not? I need your opinions!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	8. Chapter 9

**Um… hi. Yes, I'm finally back home (heck, I'm finally back in the STATES), and I'm trying to overcome jet lag. **

**If you saw the summary, I have bad news…**

**I'm discontinuing this because I just have WAY to many stories going on right now, and I've just lost the spark for this one and I can't get it back. **

**I'm so so sorry guys, considering that right now, this is one of my most famous stories other than 'Restart' and a lot of you have reviewed this and favorite/followed this. I really regret doing this, just so you know. I have to though, especially since school starts in less than a month and I have to wrap some of these stories up by then.**

**Anybody can adopt this, even more than one person if you'd like. Just don't make the rating M. That's all I'm asking. And don't change anything I've written previously (unless if it's grammatical or something like that). I don't even care if you start off from right after the last chapter without publishing the first something chapters.**

**So I feel really bad doing this to you guys. I'm not going to take this down though, because I like it and I want to keep it up. So… thanks for understanding…**

**-CatchingWind**


End file.
